metal fusion stuff
by aquarianite18
Summary: its all inside. yeah i'm not gonna go through the whole process of even bothering to explain, why ruin the surprise!
1. Chapter 1

Mew Hagane, Ginga's one month older sister, although both being of the same age, Ginga still calls her "nee-chan/meu-nee" and is extremely attached to her. She isn't his real sibling, both their dad's used to be great friends and after Meu's parents had died around when both kids had been 4, Meu had been transferred to the Hagane family, although Ginga had no idea of this and had naturally thought them to be blood related.

Meu has knee long dark brown spiky hair in a low tail with long bangs falling over her slant cat emerald green eyes. She at first is seen in dark blue ripped tight jeans, sleeveless black jacket and white shirt with a creepy smiling crescent made on it. she has a kind, loving, mature, mischievous and funny laid back personality, but there is another side to her where she is shown to be manipulative, cunning, ruthless and dark with a lot of secrets. Although neither side stops her from putting others first and her love, for her adoptive father and brother.

her bit-beast is Dark Zeus, whose appearance is that of a young man wearing a purple sleeveless shirt and jeans which on the right leg is folded upwards and wearing a long boot and on the left leg has a knee pad, on his right elbow is a pad and wearing a single sleeved guard on his chest and finally a black purple gleaming cape. There is a resemblance to Zeus's and Meu's appearances due to their hair style (although zeus has less spiky hair) and in their attitude. Both are always seen smirking and have a cocky attitude which comes in handy while intimidating their opponent.

Zeus has a double ended blade huge sword with the hilt in the middle like a sphere. He is a balance type. But that has never held Meu back even once from keeping the upper hand. She is an all rounder strong bey blader like Ryuga.

Although well known, she tries her best to stay out of the spotlight, and when challenged, she rather sighs than look excited but haves fun all the same.

Upon asking by someone in the dark, as to why she goes so far as to gain even more power, despite her already huge strength, and so far for someone who she isn't even related to, she smiles and responds:

"_I am the darkness and he is the light. I gain more power; I have the darkness growing stronger and stronger than before so that the light which will pierce through it is even more and stronger than before."_

Chapter 1:

Meu watched, sitting on a the edge of a building as her little brother and friends one by one met each other. She smirked as she saw the happy go lucky expression her adorable li'l bro's face.

Meu: Ginga sure hasn't changed over the years.

A deep male voice chuckled: of course not, he and Ryo sure were a pair. You really not going to meet up with him? Meu don't you think he's shouldered enough pain?

Meu: I'm supposed to be dead. Remember? I know how it'll turn out so why bother? But-

She said as she noticed a couple of hooded figures looking at the party's direction and slowly disappeared within the crowd.

She frowned: or maybe it is better that I show my face... looks like my problems won't settle down easily if I don't take care of it myself.

She crushed her coke can and jumped high in the air with another figure and twisting on a pole made her way down. Next to her a black panther softly landed on its paws. He had pale green eyes with scars all across his body and one elongating over his right eye

Meu: better get ready to get that annoying attention Akira.

Akira: I would be an idiot as to not get used to it. Let's just get this over it.

And there it was the stares that the both got but they walked through it, paying no attention to the gawking and pointing.

Meu: well, it looks I get to meet my cute li'l Ginga after how many years?

Akira: you '_died' _at the age eight...so 5 years would be right.

Meu smirked amused: that right? Well let's head on in.


	2. mf 2

Chapter: 2

Ginga and Hiyoma just then were talking about Meu at that time.

Ginga: she was amazing, bey blading and otherwise, it didn't matter how old she was every kid followed her around. (Laugh) it was great fun.

Hiyoma: you're right my friend. Those were some really good times back then; it makes her death even harder to deal with. None of us saw it coming; she was always just so strong and bright. When we heard that she had died in a landslide protecting another village, it was as if...

Ginga: time had frozen yeah...

Madoka: oh that's too sad. I'm sorry Ginga and Hiyoma...

Ginga: yeah...it was really hard to accept that and I couldn't be bothered with anything for a while, I was angry and sad at the same time, I didn't wanna believe that and kept thinking that she was bound to pop up just like always laughing and teasing. But a month later my father told me that I had to get over it and move on as sister wouldn't want me to be like that. it was true too. So I eventually had to get back on my feet and re-start what I loved the most. My father and Meu-nee are the two people who I've learnt everything about bey blading. Every last thing and I couldn't be more thankful.

Hiyoma: same here. Meu was like a big sister to me as well so I get where Ginga's coming from with that whole couldn't care less attitude, I was the same for a while but then he and I had to get back on our feet. I honestly at that time could hear Meu actually scolding us for being like the. And she was one hell of a demon when she became angry.

The gang laughed as they saw the blue faces of their friends.

Hikaru: how strong would you say was Meu?

Hiyoma: really really strong. She and her Dark Zeus. Good enough to give Ryuga a run for his money right pal?

Ginga: yeah totally!

Kenta: wow!

Benkei: she sounds awesome.

Kyoya: I wouldn't have minded blading against her...

Ginga: you wouldn't even come close to scratching her let alone anything else ha-ha, believe me I and the others tried and tried.

Hiyoma: the thing with her was that she'd always disappear into thin air from Koma village on her different adventures and always came back out of thin air. We could never tell when she would suddenly feel like moving. Never stayed still.

Ginga and Hiyoma sighed smirking at each other happily as their minds jogged down memory lane. Madoka and Hikaru smiled alongside their friends as Kyoya scoffed lightly.

!

He noticed a girl alongside a black panther crying with over flowing tears,

Meu: oh~~~~ that was so so sweet. Ginga~ Hiyoma~ you guys have grown up so much~!

Akira sniffing: you weren't kidding when you said that they were adorable but this just takes the cake.

...

!

Ginga jumped out of his chair: Meu?!

Hiyoma stared shocked: ...wha...t...?

Meu, v-signing: peace~

Akira: what a classic reaction.

Meu: tell me about it.

Hikaru: hey wait a minute aren't you that girl Kyoya and I saw during the island battle?

Kyoya: she's right.

Meu: ah right right, during that time when those guys had gotten in the middle of your battle and all and had woken me up from my sleep. I honestly had thought it was inhabited. Which reminds me... thanks a lot Akira.

Akira: well I knew you wouldn't have gone there if you had been told the truth.

Meu: che!

!

Meu's eyes narrowed slanting sharply. Ginga had taken hold of her from the collar and was looking at her with a glare, filled with confusion, anger and sadness, as he gritted his teeth.

Akira smirked: oh dear ~

Madoka and Kenta: Ginga!

Hikaru: hey...

Kyoya: ...

Hiyoma: Meu...

Ginga: what's the meaning of this...?!

Meu: hmm?

Ginga: you're...you're supposed to be dead but...why...? for how long...?

Meu sighed: ...*taking hold of his grip* let go little brother, stop making a scene and I might just explain what's been going on.

Ginga smiled with the same expression: oho no. not this time sis. You're going to explain everything here and that's that. I'm not having you run away from this just cuz it makes you feel uncomfortable. Not this time.

Akira: wow. he really is something.

Madoka: ummm who-! Ginga!

Meu had thrust her own fist hard into her brother making him double over.

Hiyoma sprang from his seat to his friend's side: Ginga! *looking at Meu* Meu! What do you think you're doing?!

Meu: let's go with being annoyed? Like I said don't cause trouble for me little brother or I'm outta here without another word. You want answers? Fine. But not here.

She walked out with Akira followed by Ginga and Hiyoma and their friends.

...

Outside under the shade of some trees. Meu related her story to them.

She hadn't died but had merely gotten injured and had fallen into a coma for two months. After that she had heard that some people had been behind it, wanting her and her Zeus to disappear. She didn't know at that time who or why? But now she was slowly putting the pieces together. And from then on Akira and she had been travelling about and taking care of things...

Ginga: what sort of things? And who were those people?

Meu: I'm sorry I won't be relieving that that quickly. It's not for you guys to know. *looking at her brother's glare* oh knock it off. There are some things better left untold at least until the proper time. if I told you that now you'd have way too much on your platter. And you already have your hands full with the Dark Nebula organization and Ryuga.

Akira: indeed you do. Clattering everything in your head will only cause trouble and deviate you from your original and present path. And that is to take care of that wretched organization.

Hiyoma: fair enough.

Ginga: *pouted for some time* ...fine...but-

Meu: oh no worries I'll tell you when you need to know.

Meu: So we have Hikaru, Madoka, Kyoya, Kenta and Benkei. Where's this Nicholas?

Kenta: I met up with him a couple of days ago and he did say he'd be coming here. I don't' know now, maybe he got caught up in something?

Meu: tell me something; does that guy have shocking blonde shoulder long hair under a dark blue p-cap and green blue eyes?

Kyoya: ? Yea...?

Meu: then is he also the one who looks he just had the living day lights beaten outta him?

Benkei: no...!

Meu: oh... then I guess I got the wrong one?

She pointed past them, they turned about and gasped as Kyoya and Benkei got up and ran towards their friend. He was banged and ripped up and was clearly not aware of where he was. His eyes dull and he was staggering. The moment he lost his footing, the both of them had managed to catch him.

Kyoya: oi... Oi...! Nicholas! What happened?! Hey!

Benkei: Nicholas!

Madoka: hey!

Kenta: we need to take him somewhere.

...


	3. mf 3

Chapter 3:

Nicholas lay in bed, now bandaged up and surrounded with concerned friends.

Kyoya: what the heck happened to these two? Both he and Sirius are so banged up.

Kyoya and Nicholas went way back and as far as Kyoya remembered he had never seen his friend so brutally beaten.

Benkei: all of his points are gone as well. Look it's all zero.

Meu: ...

Ginga: who could've done this?

Madoka: poor Sirius, he's in horrible shape.

Meu: Akira any thoughts?

Akira: my thoughts are as good as yours my dear. Judging by the looks of his bey, it doesn't look like one bey attacked it more like many attacked Sirius until there was nothing left to shred.

Meu thought deeply, "_A balance type, a defense type, a stamina type and an attack type...which one it could be...? Wait..."_

She picked up the bey and said softly: two defense type, three stamina type, four balance types and seven attack types...

Madoka: what?

She had opened her minicomputer and was looking through Sirius's damages.

Meu: that's the type and the amount of beys that had attacked Sirius.

?!

Benkei: so all in all, he had taken on 16 beys? So what Nicholas has taken on a much larger amount of beys before but he's never been this beaten up. What could've happened?

Hikaru: wait how can you tell? That not only which types but also how many?

Meu: It's not that hard. Every bey has its own attacking pattern, and affects and how it's affected by other beys. And to answer your second question, that wasn't hard either; it's due to the way the bey was attacked, all the cracks and slits across Sirius are different, even if there were two balance types, their bladers way of attacking was different. Same types of beys do resemble each other based on their personalities but they can also differ, if not a lot, but still differ based on the blader's thinking.

Kenta: wow. That's amazing.

Meu winked: hey if you're around bey blading that much and you haven't picked at least then you haven't been paying that much attention to it.

Ginga: don't compare the rest of us with you sis. You're not human in the bey blading world.

Meu: I appreciate the compliment little brother.

The siblings laughed.

Hiyoma: well it's good to hear you guys laughing like that again.

Ginga and Meu shared a smile. They suddenly heard a groan and all looked to see Nicholas getting up, holding his head.

Benkei: Nikki~?! How ya feelin buddy?

Nicholas squinted in pain: weak, pathetic, seriously pissed, painful and did I mention seriously pissed?

Kyoya smiled relieved: well if you can complain that much means that at least you're alright to an extent. *then seriously* do you remember what happened to you and Sirius?

Nicholas: ummm yeah it's slowly coming back... haaa... man that was too humiliating and annoying... I can't believe I let something like that take me out so seriously and even Sirius is damaged because of that...!

Nicholas had caught sight of Meu: who's she?

Ginga: my big sister, Meu.

Nicholas: ?! haaa?! Since when do you have a big sister?

Meu: we'll let you in on that later, but for now as less painfully as you can, can you tell us what happened?

Nicholas: hunh yea... yeah sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After Nicholas had managed to pull himself out of bed and eaten something, he related of what had happened to him.

Nicholas: it was after a battle with some street kids. I was walking back to my grab my stuff from the room when I felt someone walking behind me, constantly staring. I didn't mind it then and grabbed my stuff and started to make my way here...and then bey blades suddenly kept getting in the way, until finally I had to run in some abandoned area and had to take them out. I thought everything was over until...

Meu: what?

Nicholas: a girl crept out from the shadow, laughing. She said she was amused and impressed. The next second I know she's brought her bey out and is ramming Sirius into a corner.

Kyoya: what did the girl look like?

Nicholas squinted: erm...i think ... yeah, long pink hair, green eyes and wearing black all over and a head bandana with a weird triangular circle in white and black. With lots of markings on it.

Meu: !

Akira: !

They both silently looked at each other and nodded.

Kenta: wh-what happened then?

Nicholas: well we started battling, gotta tell ya she was really irritating. And looks like she wasn't alone as more bladers, dressed like her, with the same head band, appeared and launched their beys at me. I don't know why I couldn't take them...this is stupid...I've taken countless on before but this time I felt so overwhelmed.

Benkei: what then?

Nicholas: well they beat the hell outta me and took all my bey points and just left.

Hikaru: hey take it easy. The good news is that you, in all surprise, managed to get here. And now both of you are in good hands.

Hiyoma: how did you even manage this far?

Nicholas: I don't remember perfectly but I think somewhere in between someone gave me a ride half way here.

Meu: well like Hikaru said, the both of you are I good hands and its good we managed to bump into each other.

Nicholas: yeah...and I just remembered something else...

Madoka: what?

Nicholas looked at Meu: I've seen you a couple of times before...i'm sure of it.

?!

Ginga: what?! Where?

Nicholas: the first time was when Kyoya had gone off with Doji, you were sitting in that area where Benkei was training Kenta, and looking at them. and then all the battles between Hikaru and Kenta.

Hikaru, Benkei and Kenta: hunh? seriously?

Nicholas: you were also there weren't you? When Kyoya and Ginga were battling that stormy night.

Akira smirked: sharp boy.

Ginga: Meu...

Nicholas: also when Ginga and Ryuga were battling for the first time, standing behind the pillar, looking down at them. That's who Ryuga had spotted for a moment wasn't it?

Meu: well now...am I actually losing my touch in being sneaky?

Akira chuckled.

Hikaru: she was also at that battle on that island where we met Yu.

Nicholas: right.

Nicholas: so? Why _were_ you sneaking about?

Meu: enh. It's a habit.

Hiyoma and Ginga were smiling with irritated twitching smiles, looking clearly angry.

Both of them growled: MEU...

Meu shrugged off-handedly: oh enough. Drop it already. It's nothing to do with you and I've told so before.

Akira: Meu.

Meu: right. Well I need to take care of some stuff, but I'll be back soon.

Ginga: be careful.

Meu turned about: _you_ be careful.

And with that she was gone with Akira. The rest filled Nicholas in on who Meu was and what she had been up to.

Nicholas: wow. I really wanna have a go with her.

Kyoya: sounds like you're coming back to your old self fast pal.

Benkei: This is great. So then you can pay those creeps back a 101%. Right buddy?

Nicholas: right on mates.

...

Girl sitting on a beam was swinging back and forth humming a song. A few more teens were sitting behind her, on a rooftop.

One of them called out: Sakura~! What're we gonna do now?

The girl stopped swinging and stayed quiet for a while. Her pink hair blew in the breeze and her eyes dull with boredom.

Sakura: well we still have to break that Nicholas guy properly. I think we were too soft. He still got up and went towards where his friends were. I don't like it. _**He **_said to break all those we prey on. So break him we shall. Gill, Byron, Sue, May, Lynch, Hiro let's go.

The friends got up and jumped down after her and disappeared.

Meu: there we go... there they are..

Akira: looked over her shoulder as a group of six teens suddenly appeared, one of them whistled in a particular way and ten more teens swept in on them. All wearing black and the same patterned head/arm/neck and other bandanas. The girl with the pink hair said a few words with them and she walked away from them.

Meu: that's my cue no?

Akira: oui. Take'em out Meu. Nice and fast but just as extremely painful.

Meu: roger that.

Meu smirked and walked out from her hiding area with Akira and stepped up to the group. They all looked at her, suspicious.

*A black out with a smile appears as she says: hie~*

Nicholas: wow. Thanks Madoka, for fixing Sirius up.

Madoka: no problem, that's what I'm here for. And you look great as well. Although too bad about the scars.

Nicholas had changed into the clothes which Benkei and Kenta had gotten him. A dark blue and white polo-necked sleeveless shirt and dark colored jeans. He had cut his hair till his chin with his bangs still long and falling over his face. And now on his face, on the right cheek was a scar in the shape of a cross and another was a small scar over his left eye.

Nicholas smiled: nah~ these don't bother me at all. Thanks for the help you guys.

They heard a knock on the door. Madoka went to open it, the next second she knew someone had pushed her aside.

!

Nicholas: you!

The girl smiled: me.

Sakura stood there smiling at Nicholas, who from surprise was now glaring with seething rage.

Sakura: so you _haven't _forgotten me. I'm just so touched. So sweet of you. And you'll be just as happy to know we haven't forgotten you either.

Benkei: ...! Wait! What?! So this is the girl form that group that totally shredded you and Sirius?!

Nicholas gritted his teeth: yeah...

Sakura: Sakura's the name big boy. Pleased to meet'cha. Now if you don't mind. We have some unfinished business with your friend here.

Hikaru: yes we do mind. You did what you wanted to do. What more do you want with him?!

Sakura: oh? But we haven't. Our goal was to completely crush him but look at him. He's back on his feet and wants to keep going so technically we haven't done what we wanted to do.

Kenta: yeah right! In your dreams! We're not letting you get away with this!

Madoka: that's right! We're not gonna let you do that same thing again.

...

Nicholas: move...

Benkei smiled: heh.

Hikaru: hunh?!

Nicholas: you're right to say that she's not getting away with this. I have to pay her back for what she and her freakin crew did to my Sirius. It's good that you showed up here yourself. It would've been a pain in the ass and a waste of my time keeping an eye out for you guys.

Sakura scoffed: hmph! Like someone like you has the right to say that! You should've been a good little boy and just stay down. Creating such a pain for us. Know your place.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Nicholas and Sakura stood facing each other.

Kyoya: let her have it Nicholas. If anyone of her idiots show up we'll take care of them.

Benkei: yeah! You can count on us to have your back pal.

Nicholas nodded: that's great. Now then let's see just how strong you really are without any interference.

Sakura: bring it on Blondie. With or without them I'm equally strong.

Nicholas: then I don't need to hold back? Awesome.

Sakura: you ready?

All together: 3...2...1! Let it rip!

The dark blue and blue green bey crashed into the white and green bey,

Nicholas: go Sirius!

Sakura: attack Hades!

Ginga: Hades?

Madoka: Nicholas better be careful, his bey maybe and attack type but Sakura's Hades is a stamina type not only that but that blue rim outside her bey allows Hades to have at least half the power of a defense type.

Sakura: hmph. "_Now all that's left to do is wait out for the others, the moment they're here I'll step out. No need to unnecessarily use Hades for some chump like him...what's taking them?"_

She looked behind her but no sign of her friends.

Nicholas: you better not look away from the battle!

She gasped and dodged just Sirius sliced into Hades. The bit beast growled from within and took another swing at Hades.

Nicholas: what's the matter? Your pals not here to help ya?

Sakura: why don't you just worry about yourself? Hades!

Hades took on Sirius head on. He banged and crashed into the other bey relentlessly and pushed it into a corner.

Nicholas: no! come on Sirius.

Sakura: naive...that's what you are for taking me lightly! Again Hades! again and again! Crush him into nothing!

Kyoya: what're you doing Nick?! Show her what you're made of! Don't pull back!

Benkei: come on buddy! Show her your special move!

Madoka: Nicholas better do something. Sirius can't take much more of that.

Hikaru: what's he waiting for?

Kenta: oh I can't look.

Sakura: "_oh come on what're they waiting for?"_

A voice called out "Sorry for being so late!"

A huge crash and boom resounded and blasted out behind Sakura. She and the others all looked behind her shocked. All of Sakura's team were flying through the air feet and landing heavily onto the ground. After them, leaping was Meu and Akira, looking nonchalant.

Meu v-signed at her brother and friends: yo~

Akira: what we miss?

Meu's black bey curved out in front of her.

Ginga: Zeus...!

Meu: the one and only! Behold!

Akira: finish'em!

Meu: as you wish!

Zeus spun about the scattered beys and engulfed them into his black tornado, something green gleamed in the midst of it. Over the roar of the black tornado Sakura glared at Meu.

Sakura: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!

Meu just grinned and sang: Zeus~

A slight chuckling was heard as a huge bang erupted. The tornado spit apart and from within there a young man tilting his head smirking just Meu did, his emerald green eyes flashing.

Meu: do the honors partner.

Zeus leaned back and pulled of his cape. He stepped into a leap and twisting rammed into the ground where the other beys were. With a swish of his cape, the beys disappeared along with the smiling Zeus.

Byron: what the?! Where are our beys?

Meu whistled pointing upwards. They all looked up to see Zeus appearing and scattering the other beys in the air. He went on his knees and with his arms outstretched and palms facing upwards, head bent down.

Meu: here's something to remember us by. Special move! : KURAI ARASHI! (DARK TEMPEST)

The cape ripped in half. The first half grew bigger and wrapped itself around Zeus, while the other half twisted and curled about and finally settled on the palms, in the form of a purple staff. Zeus rose and spun the stick about him, as he did small bat like creatures came out and spread about him. He finally ran forward and threw the staff high in the air. The staff disappeared as more bats appeared and surrounded the other beys. The beys cracked from every side, as they slowly rusted.

They each following each other, fell to the ground, silent and motionless. Zeus now back to his own from, gracefully stepped next to Meu, bowing as a magician did after his performance.

Meu: good work partner, come on back.

Zeus stood back up and with a final scoff disappeared into Meu's palm.

Meu: there now, that's done. You can battle to your hearts ease.

Nicholas: ...much obliged.

Sakura: who do you think you are?!

Meu: Meu Hagane, a blader who doesn't take a liking towards underhanded bey blading. Either blade the right way or don't blade at all. Much better rather than dirtying the sport the rest of us love. Got it pinky?

Sakura: why you-!

Sirius had launched another attack after freeing himself from Hades.

Nicholas: again your battle is with me Sakura. Don't go looking anywhere else!

Sakura, her eyes flashing angrily: fine. You asked for it.

Byron: Sakura...

Gill, Sue, May, Lynch, Hiro: Sakura.

Sakura: stay out of it, with the shape your beys are in you guys just stay back. Against him, I don't need any help.

Nicholas: you better not regret those words later. Sirius attack now!

Sirius, a dark green and blue wolf-hound appeared and rammed into Hades. Hades was a youthful man draped in blue and green clothing with slight pieces of armor about him. He had neck long green shaggy hair and slant piercing blue eyes and sad blue eyes. He was holding a glowing green staff that looked like vines had been twisted and turned.

Sakura: Hades! take him out!

Hades swirled the staff about him and rammed it into the ground.

Meu: let's see what Zeus's little brother is capable of.

Akira: aye.

Sirius clawed the ground and jumped; aiming for the neck but Hades dodged and dug the dog into the ground, hard. Taking his staff he circled it about his head.

Sakura: special move~: jigoku no niwa! *hell's garden*

A dying and lifeless stem broke free from the staff and wrapped onto the wolf, slowly all the vines and roots erupted and took hold of Sirius and coiled themselves about it. As they did so small flowers blossomed, all black, all withered or torn. And Sirius looked as if his life was being sucked out of him.

Nicholas: Sirius!

Kyoya: Nicholas you idiot what're you waiting f-!

Meu had pushed him back: for someone whose element is also the wind, you sure are dense to what's going on. I'm surprised; I thought you'd figure it out before me.

Ginga: something's definitely changing but what?

Kyoya: ...! Ah!

Benkei: hunh? wha-wha-wha-what is it Kyoya?

Kyoya: look up there.

They all turned their heads to see. The wind had begun to pick up speed and unless they were mistaken, it looked as if it were circling and centering about where Sirius was lying, helpless. Or was he helpless? Had this all been a part of the boy's plan.

Sakura: hunh?! what is this?

Nicholas was smiling.

Kyoya: ...hehaha so that's what you were up to you sly fox. So did you perfect it?

Nicholas: well we're gonna find out aren't we?

Benkei: wai wai wai-wait a minute. You can't seriously be talking about that right? I mean...didn't we all think it through and say it wasn't possible?

Nicholas: well looks like we're gonna find out aren't we... SIRIUS!

The dog's eyes snapped open, gleaming and bursting with new energy. It scratched Hades and leaped away howling.

Nicholas: special move! Tsu no Kaze no toboe *howl of the four winds*

Four twisters appeared around Sirius and circled about him. He hunched himself back on his rear legs and breathed in; the twisters were pulled in the dog. He growled and threw his head forward. The huge gust of wind blew everything away. The teens had to hold onto each other from being swept away. Hade's was blown of his feet and the special move was torn to shreds, demolishing everything in its path.

Slowly, Hades fell next to Sakura's feet, shocked like her friends next to her. Trembling she fell to her knees.

Sakura: what...wha-what was that...?!

Nicholas punched his fist in the air, jumping in joy: HELL YES!

His friends cheered after they had swallowed the shock.

Meu whistled: wow. That was impressive.

Akira: indeed.

Kyoya: hah!

Benkei: alright!

Hiro: SAKURA!

Gill and the crew ran towards their trembling friend.

Sue: are you okay? Sakura~!

Sakura: what...? How is that possible for my Hades special move to be broken so easily...by a blow of wind.

Nicholas: ha-ha yeah~

Kyoya: howl of the four winds...heh... north, south, east and west...not bad pal.

Meu: risky but I'll say it again, very impressive. All you need to do now is practice it and you'll be good to go.

Nicholas nodded and then looked at Sakura who was being helped up with her friends.

Nicholas: you wouldn't be thinking of leaving without returning something would you?

Hiro glared: and what's that?

Nicholas: my bey points douche bag that's what. Give'em back. I worked hard to earn that many.

Sue: not a chance.

Madoka: what?!

Kenta: what do you mean by that?! Nicholas beat Sakura fair and square!

Hikaru: that's right! The very least decent thing you could do is give what's rightfully his.

Gill: are you deaf? We said "not a chance" right? Well believe it.

Benkei: why you...! I oughta!

Meu: hold it big guy; easy there, I think you guys are misunderstanding here.

Hyoma: what do you mean?

Akira: it's not a matter of if they can or not it's more like they really can't. Aren't I right?

Meu: bingo~

Sakura: !

Meu: oh come on. You played dirty but I know you have _some_ pride in ya. You've already given those points to someone else haven't ya? Someone like your boss?

!

Meu: someone whose watchdogs have been sent here to keep an eye on ya?

She pointed, while talking, up towards a direction. They followed her finger and Sakura gasped.

Sakura: Aiko...

A girl with flaming red straight hair and mean sinister looking teal grey eyes smirked as she heard her name.

Aiko: and what makes trash think they can speak my name? Sakura?

Sakura flinched and took a step back.

Aiko: now then don't you dare step away. You are going to get what you and those idiots in your team deserve. I hope you're ready for it.

Nicholas: who're you?

Aiko: people who work for the same guy Sakura and her losers work for. Oh and by the way Shin _is_ watching.

Sakura: ...Shin...?

Meu: he~?

Aiko and her group raised their arms and positioned themselves to launch their beys.

Meu: ! move!

"LET IT RIP!"

The beys were launched. But not at the beys, no, they were aimed straight at Sakura and her group. Contact.

Nicholas: what the?!

Gill, Sue and the others yelled as the beys hit them. after that their motionless beys were attacked and once again the teens were attacked.

Kyoya: what are they doing?

Benkei: hey! Stop!

Aiko: **mind your own business! **This is between us...we all know what the punishment is if we lose. And lost so miserably these idiots have. So we're giving them their just dess-!

"PEGASUS!"

"ROCK ARIES!"

"ZEUS!"  
>"AQUARIO!"<br>"LEONE!"  
>"DARK BULL!"<br>"FLAME SAGITTARIO!"

"SIRIUS!"

Pegasus flapped its wings and neighed as it took to the skies as it slashed away some beys from Sue and Hiro, Rock Aries and stood his ground before Sakura and Gill, throwing off an intimidating aura, defending. Aquario washed away all the other beys and defended May and Lynch. Leone and Sirius blew away the beys from the defeated ones, Zeus, Dark Bull and Flame Sagittario attacked the others.

Madoka smiled weakly: oh thank goodness.

Sakura: wha...-!

Nicholas picked her up and following Kyoya, who picked up Gill by the arm, took her next to Madoka, to a safer place.

Sakura: what're you...what're you doing?! Why?!

Nicholas looked back and smiled: just cuz...

Sakura: ?!...*her shoulders sagged weakly as she was felt herself blush from such strange feeling*

Gill: what're they thinking?

Hiro: who knows?

He and the rest of them had been helped to a safer spot with their beys. and the rest of their crew had been brought in by Akira, two by two on his back.

akira: there. that's the last of them. Keep an eye on them.

Madoka: You got it.

lynch: you guys...what gives?

Akira: isn't it normal?

?

Madoka: oh come on. I don't know what this Shin is like but not everyone will just sit by and watch and see others get hurt so cruelly. Don't tell me you liked watching your beys getting destroyed.

Sue started crying in relief.

Lynch: oi...Sue...!

Sue: I know b-but...

Aikos' eyes flashed dangerously: **hey now...what do you think you're doing...like I said this doesn't concern you...so how about staying out of it...and if you really wanna get hurt ...we'll do it after we're done with these shameless idiots and-**

Meu: _**shut up!**_

Steely and darkly, she and the others were throwing off intimidating auras of their own.

Ginga: this is... you've gone past the point of being human.

Nicholas: if you wanna fight then fight us. We'll take you on in place of them.

Kyoya: then I take it we all agree?

Benkei: we don't need to hold back right?

Kenta: ...

Hyoma: well...

Hikaru: LET'S GO!


End file.
